Everything in Between
by PointlesslyPoetic
Summary: A sort-of continuation/sequel of Everything After. Mostly WarrenxVanessa centric, but also with a butt-ton of fluffy family moments. Totally open to requests of (almost) any kind. Rated T for mildly mature themes, but nothing graphic. Enjoy!
1. Lucy

It's been years since you've seen these iron gates, walked upon this long gravel driveway. With each crunching footstep, your heart grows lighter and your pace picks up. Soon, you are sprinting towards the gabled house, your heavy pack thumping rhythmically against your back. A motor roars in your ear, so you stop and turn to see Dale.

He is looking older than ever, more haggard, but also happier than the last time you saw him. He beams at you and calls out,

"Didn't think I'd ever see your mug around here again!"

You shrug good-naturedly and shout back. "Didn't I'd ever be back!"

The pair of you exchange smiles and you continue your trot up the walk. You reach the front of the house, and a sense of nervous nearly overtakes you. Will they welcome you back? Will the magic still bring you joy? Will their prescience be as much a comfort to you as it once was?

You shake the doubt from your core and steel your nerves. You march up the steps to the door and pound with the knocker. After a moment of breathless quiet, the knob turns, the door swings, and you're staring up at Seth's face.

You both freeze, and then you're hugging.

"You came back!" He lifts you off your feet and spins you around violently. You laugh and squeeze back. He sets you on your feet after a moment.

"Come on in! Everyone's gonna freak!"

He grabs your wrist and drags you into the spacious house. You turn into the kitchen and find Kendra and Bracken, playing cards. Kendra's the first to notice you. She drops her cards and stands.

"You!" she crosses the room and grabs your shoulders, giving you a fast once-over. Satisfied with what she sees, she grabs you in a tight hug around the neck.

"I knew you'd come back."

Her voice is barely more than a whisper, but the words roar in your ear. You hug her back, before you hear what sounds like an army approaching.

"Here comes the cavalry." Bracken mutters shrewdly before grabbing you in a hug himself. He lets go as everyone walks in. You turn, and any words of greeting die in your throat as raw emotion overtakes you.

Tanu is the first to get over the shock, and steps forward. Seth's hug had nothing on this one and you fight back tears of emotion and breathlessness at once.

When he finally puts you down, you are both laughing and brushing off tears. Warren approaches next, grabbing you in a noogie. Your laughter won't stop and it's hard to breathe, but you're too happy to care. He let's go and lifts you off your feet in another hug.

"Hey, there, kiddo," he pulls back. "Then again, can't call you that anymore, now, can I?"

"I think it still fits." You choke out, trying not to cry more than you already are.

He lets go and Stan and Ruth approach next. They give you hugs and cheek kisses and you realized how much you missed their scent. They smell of parchment and fresh baking and ink and pine. Everyone here does, and it's wonderful.

You pull away, brushing off your stale tears. A grin splits your face as Vanessa approaches, and you meet in a fierce hug.

"Hello there." She chirps near your ear.

"Hey."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

She pulls back and beams at you again before Warren rushes over, an odd bundle in his arms.

"Look what I made!"

Everyone laughs as Warren holds out a giggling baby by the arms, it's little legs dangling and kicking in the air.

"Ahem?"

"Fine," Warren sighs melodramatically and rolls his eyes at his wife. "We."

The laughter continues as you wave at the baby, now being passed to Vanessa.

"Her name's Lucy."

You turn to look at Kendra, who now holds hands with Bracken. She has a far off look in her eyes as she gazes at Lucy. You glance at her hand and smirk to yourself when you see the ring on her left hand.

You look around the room at everyone's smiling, happy face. You've seen countless places, been on far-off adventures, visited strange lands, met the best and worst people, and learned more than you could ever imagine. And there's still so much more to do.

You know you'll have to leave again, eventually. You always will. No one is meant to stay in one place forever. Yet you know, through all the tribulations, the trials, the storms, the seemingly endless nights where all you want to do is run away, you'll always end up here. Here, where the magic began, where the wisdom started, where you'll always return to.

Home.

* * *

><p><strong>A better opening chapter in my opinion. This is a direct continuation of the final chapter of Everything After. Leave a comment, request etc. Happy reading!<strong>


	2. Trendsetters

**Hey there! Hope you all enjoy this. Again, written on an iPad. Please excuse any typos. I'm working in obtaining a laptop. Without further ado:**

Vanessa couldn't recall if she had ever been in this much pain. Sure, she had been stabbed, sliced, bludgeoned, broken, smashed, fractured, twisted, and countless other things. You name it, she's felt it. But split in half like this? Nope. Definitely a new realm of pain. A thin veil of sweat coated her brow and extended down her temples into her dark hair. As a new wave of pain hit her, she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming.

"I don't want to do this," she moaned after the pain passed. "Make it stop."

"Ssshhh." Vanessa wasn't sure who had uttered the sound, but it wasn't helpful. Ruth and Marla Sorenson were at her side, dabbing her brow. Kendra held her hand and let her squeeze as hard as she needed to. Tanu lingered in the corner, sorting through potions with careful, patient expertise. How Vanessa wished he'd hurry.

The idea of giving birth hadn't been a reality for Vanessa Santoro until she became Vanessa Burgess. And even then, it had been a sort of vague notion rather than a concrete possibility. The reality hadn't even set in when her doctor confirmed she was pregnant nearly nine months ago. No, the fact that she was going to be a mother to a brand new little person had only hit her like a ton of bricks during her first ultrasound. She had nearly blacked out when she heard her child's heartbeat. And now, here she was, roughly ten minutes away from being able to push this baby into the world in her and Warren's home. She was convinced reality was an illusion.

"Tanu, what's the word on that numbing potion?" Ruth asked the young potions master, mopping Vanessa's brow again. She was impatient to meet the newest member of the Burgess family.

"It's ready when she's ready."

Vanessa's heart stopped when Marla checked her dilation and nodded. She was ready? No she wasn't! She wasn't ready for this at all.

Up until very recently, Vanessa had only ever really looked out for herself. That's how it had been her whole life. She had never had to protect another person, not after the death of her younger sister. Since then, she had vowed to never stick her neck out for another person. It only led to pain and death and incurable heartache. And then, Warren Burgess had waltzed his way into her life and leisurely destroyed her fragile mental cocoon. She found herself caring about him more and more against her will, until one day, when they were on a mission and he had nearly been killed, she realized she cared about his life _more_ than her own. It had been a startling wake up call, realizing she genuinely loved and cared for another person, so much she'd risk her own life for him. They had wed not too long after.

She had only ever cared for Warren this way. Not Kendra or Seth, though she had come to care for them too, in a way she thought she was incapable of since her sister. But her protectiveness of Warren was unmirrored in any other person she knew. And she feared that. She was terrified that she wouldn't care for this child, her child, like a mother should. She had spent so long pushing people away and trying not to care, she wasn't sure if her heart could handle another person.

These thoughts were thrown from her mind as another contraction wracked her body. She did scream, slightly, this time. The pain was nearly unbearable. The nervous pacing that had been going on outside for nearly three hours stopped, and Warren's voice could be heard though the door.

"Is she ok?"

"She's doing fine, Warren," Tanu chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry."

"Fine isn't what I'd call it." Vanessa muttered.

"Open wide." Tanu directed.

Vanessa did as he said and swallowed the thick paste he smeared on her tongue. The burning sensation as she swallowed was nothing compared to the past three hours.

"Ready to push out that little boy?" Kendra smirked as she asked, and Vanessa rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Everyone and their mother was convinced this baby was going to be a boy. Warren had declared it as soon as he was told the wonderful news, and as Vanessa's morning sickness got worse, and cravings subsided, everyone agreed. Everyone but her. She refused to give favor to either gender. She would love her child for what they were, and wanted no false pretenses about him or her. She knew Warren would love the child whatever they were, and the thought comforted her. After all, their opinions were the only ones that mattered; it was their baby.

"Ready Vanessa?" Marla asked softly. Vanessa felt her stomach do a loop and she swallowed. She looked to Tanu and saw him nod. Ruth, waiting with towels and a hand-knit blanket at the foot of the bed, smiled softly. She and Vanessa had grown much closer over the years, and Vanessa had never been more grateful for the older woman's presence.

"I am."

"When you feel the next contraction, start pushing. Not gonna lie," Tanu chuckled. "It's gonna hurt like all hell, even with that potion."

Vanessa clenched her jaw and nodded. She looked to Kendra, who held up their intertwined hands and smiled. Vanessa smiled back just as she felt the next contraction coming. She took a deep breath, waited for the contraction, and pushed with all she had.

Pain erupted in her lower abdomen. She couldn't hold back the scream of absolute pain that tore past her lips, and heard Kendra hiss as she mangled the poor girls hand. Finally, she flopped back down as she contraction subsided, feeling almost completely spent.

"I see the head!" Ruth called. Her voice sounded contorted, like it was underwater.

"One more push, Vanessa!" Tanu urged.

"I," Vanessa paused to suck in more air. "I can't do that again. There's no way."

"Well, Tanu laid a hand on her stomach. "There must be, since this baby is half out of you and another contraction is gonna be here in about ten seconds."

"C'mon Van," Kendra spoke softly. "The baby needs you to do this, so do it for them."

Vanessa thought of holding her baby and felt an ounce of strength flow back in. She also felt the next contraction building. Propping herself up more, and taking Kendra's hand, she felt a moment of calm determination wash over her. Then, she felt the contraction.

Intense, explosive pain erupted inside her once more. She screamed again, focusing all her strength into her core. She could feel herself shaking with the pressure, and crying from the pain. It was liking nothing she'd ever been through. Just as she though her body was going to give out, it stopped. Everything stopped. Her screams died in her throat, and there was a split second of silence.

Then, a wail. A tiny, shrill cry. The most beautiful sound Vanessa had ever heard.

She fell back against the pillows and shut her eyes, letting Marla and Ruth clean her. Kendra and Tanu tended to the baby, and she barely registered their astonished and gleeful murmurs. The next thing she knew, a small bundle of blankets was placed in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the bundle move, and she raised herself into a sitting position. Vanessa gently pulled down the soft knitted material. Her heart stopped as her gaze was met with another's.

Two mottled blue eyes looked up at her, blinking and trying to focus. As Vanessa looked at them, she felt a swell of love in her heart so fierce that tears of joy replaced the remaining tears of pain. She felt relief wash over her, too; she loved her baby. She loved her little baby so much. She knew right then and there, she'd give her life in a heartbeat to protect this little one. She silently vowed to end anyone who dared to even try to harm her baby. This new life was so innocent, so pure. And she had helped make it. She, Vanessa, with all the mistakes she had made, with all the wrongs she had done, people she had hurt, had created this beautiful little life.

She pressed a kiss to her baby's head, and let her tears drip through her closed eyes onto the child's forehead. As she pulled away, she was only vaguely aware of the door to the bedroom being opened. She only noticed Warren's presence once he was right beside her, gazing down at the little miracle with her.

"Hi." She murmured hoarsely, still not taking her eyes off her, or, rather, their baby.

"Hi." he whispered back.

"We'll leave you three alone for a while." Ruth said softly, smiling.

"But, before we do," Tanu started, already halfway out the door. He turned to the rest of them. "It's a girl."

And with a grin to Warren that said, "good luck man," he left. The others followed quickly, all with huge grins on their faces.

For a few seconds after the door shut, Warren didn't move. Then, he turned to the bed and dropped heavily to sit beside her. The movement jostled the baby, who had long since stopped crying, and now began fussing. Warren looked down at her and the baby, and tried to form words.

"A girl," He murmured. "I have a little girl."

"Imagine that," Vanessa mused. "Guess the odds aren't always against me."

"I'm a dad," he sounded disbelieving. "I'm her dad."

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out this way." Vanessa playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

She heard Warren laugh, but it sounded off. She averted her eyes from their baby to look at him. Tears were pooled in his eyes and dripped slowly down his cheeks. She felt her own tears come back, and let them fall as he hugged her around the shoulders.

"You did so beautifully, Nessa," he mumbled against her temple as he pressed a kiss there. "I am so, so proud of you. You brought her into this world, the symbol of our love. Of our eternal, undying love, and I love you even more for it. Thank you."

Vanessa couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. This easily replaced her wedding day as the happiest day of her life. She motioned Warren to come closer, and he did. She kissed her baby once more and placed her in Warren's arms. She watched him stiffen and then relax, shifting the baby to one arm and offering his finger with the other. Vanessa watched the baby gurgle curiously and grab her father's pointer finger.

"What are we going to name her?" He murmured, completely engrossed with making her daughter happy.

"How about Catarina?"

"That's nice."

"Got something else in mind?"

He smiled at her sassy tone. "Someone's feeling better already. How about Warrenita?"

Vanessa snorted. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Alright, how about Lexi?"

"Nah."

"Alright, let's hear another, then." He nudged her playfully.

"How about..." Vanessa looked to be in deep contemplation. "Lucy."

Warren looked to be in deep thought, staring intently at her face.

"What does it mean?"

"Light, I believe."

Warren grinned, and nodded. "Our little light. She was always waiting for us at the end of the tunnel."

Vanessa blinked back more tears and nodded. Warren placed Lucy back in her arms and hugged them both close.

"I love you both, so, so much." He kissed Vanessa's head and nuzzled Lucy's stomach with his nose. They smiled as she gurgled happily and waved her tiny hands around. Her little feet kicked lightly under the warm blanket.

"Nothing's ever gonna hurt her." He murmured solemnly.

"I can't imagine anything that would ever try, with the family that she's going to have."

Warren smiled and chuckled, nodding slightly in agreement.

"She has your eyes." Vanessa murmured a moment later. Warren looked, and, sure enough, the swirly blue eyes had mingled with a greenish color.

"She'll have your hair, I bet."

"She'll be beautiful no matter what, though."

"Hell yeah, she will. Look at her parents."

Vanessa laughed as Warren went to open the door to let the others in. They crowded the bed and soon Vanessa handed Lucy off the be passed around. Seth looked flabbergasted as he held her, and Kendra's smile looked like it was gonna break her face. Ruth and Stan looked happy to see another baby in the house, and Dale beamed with complete pride at his niece. Lucy, like most kids, took a natural shine to Tanu and his easy, laid back aura. Even Bracken held her, wearing an expression of total bemusement.

"Bet you didn't think blixes could have such cute kids." Vanessa teased tiredly from the bed. Bracken just shook his head and created more swirls of sparkling magic to keep Lucy entertained.

"I like the name," he smirked at Vanessa later on. "A nice twist of irony to spice up life."

She rolled her eyes and struck her tongue out at him, smiling. Eventually, the baby ended up back in her father's arms. Warren seemed unwilling to let her go again, and little Lucy seemed content to snuggle into her dad's warm chest. The rest soon bid the new family a good night, and made their way back to the main house. Vanessa glanced at the clock; nearly two thirty.

Warren bounced around the room in a constant motion, eyes never leaving Lucy.

"If any guy comes within a yard of her, he's getting hacked through with a long sword." His grip Lucy wasn't too tight, but it was tight enough to tell Vanessa he was already becoming an over protective dad. She chuckled at the thought. What else was to be expected of Warren? He hated when any guy looked at Vanessa the wrong way. Now he had a daughter, of all things; look out world.

He settled into bed a while later with Vanessa, placing little Lucy between them. They kissed and tickled her for a while, delighting in her happy gurgles. She was their little miracle. They loved her to the moon and back. Eventually, after Vanessa had fed her and Warren had burped her, Warren moved to place her in her newly built crib. He pulled the little blankets over her tiny form and kissed her head. She was asleep before he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Lucy. Sweet dreams."

Warren walked to the bed and climbed in next to his wife, gathering her into his arms. He placed soft kisses all over her body and face, finishing with a deep kiss to the lips. They separated and curled into each other, Vanessa already half asleep. The silence was soon broken by Warren.

"When can we have another one?"

"When this one can use a toilet, and when I can feel my reproductive organs again."

"Fair enough."

"It better be, since I'm the one who just split herself in half pushing out your kid."

"Love you, Nessa."

"Love you too, Warren."

**Ta-daaaa! A thus I have created my own OC. Not sure if she'll pop up again though. That's up to you guys. Comment if you want more Lucy stories or not. I forgot to mention first time around, I'm totally open to requests. They don't have to be WarrenxVanessa, I'll write whatever you ask of me to the best of my ability. Drop me line if you got the time! Review, follow, fave! Love ya baes. **


	3. Midsummer's Eve

**Bonjour! Finally wrote something I was decently happy with and decided to publish. As you'll be able to tell by this chapter, I chose the T rating for a reason. Hope you all enjoy!**

"My back hasn't hurt this much since Kendra nearly shattered it."

Vanessa looked up from her book and latté as Warren entered the main house. She was seated at the island in the kitchen, and she assumed he was in the living room, having just walked through the back door. Setting down her mug, and marking her page, she rose and stretched as a she headed towards his voice.

"What's up?" She asked as she entered the family room, arms above her head in a back **stretch.**

"I was trying to get a mandrake out of the dirt to relocate it," he began. "But the little sucker was a lot bigger than he seemed. Like an iceberg."

Warren made to stiffly sit down on the couch, hissing in pain the entire time. Vanessa frowned and walked towards him.

"What happened?"

"I pulled too hard without using my knees and something pulled and stung and now I can't move too well."

"Doesn't sound overly serious," she murmured, sitting next to him. "Would you mind if I took a look?"

"Uh, if you want, sure." Warren stuttered.

"Would you mind taking off your shirt?" Vanessa was now fighting a blush herself, and has to remind herself they were friends. Friends help each other.

Warren nodded stiffly and went to tug his shirt off, only to stop and grunt as he pulled to hard at his muscles.

"Ok, stop, hang on," Vanessa murmured. "Let me call Tanu, then help you."

She left the room and soon her voice could be heard talking urgently but softly. She returned roughly two minutes later.

"Tanu is going to come back to give you a muscles relaxant in about twenty. He says you probably just wrenched something."

"Oh, woe is me," Warren sighed dramatically. "Will I ever move my arms again? Will I ever be able to do a back handspring? Is there no way I can ever resume dancing the dance of life?"

He cracked a grin as Vanessa laughed lightly at his dramatics. The laughter soon stopped, but the smile remained.

"Here, let me do what I can in the meantime."

She moved towards him and sat down again. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her hands and pulled upwards slightly.

"May I?"

He nodded, fearful of what he'd say if he dared to open his mouth. Vanessa quickly tugged the shirt over his head and helped him pull his arms through. She folded it and placed it on the coffee table, doing her best to avert her eyes from his well sculpted chest. It looked no less appealing than it had three years ago, lying on her bed. She shook herself of such thoughts, trying to contain her blush.

"Can you lie down? On your stomach?"

He shrugged, then winced as the motion hurt him.

"I can try."

She nodded and waited as he slowly sprawled himself out. He placed his head in her lap and she stiffened.

"Is this ok?" He murmured

She was sitting Indian style on one end of the couch, facing his body that took up the rest of the couch. His head rested in the gap her legs made, not overly intimate, but close enough to make her blush.

"Yes," she murmured. "It's ok. Where do you hurt most?"

"My shoulders."

"Good job," she muttered. "You probably pulled something."

She pulled her bracelets and watch off and set them aside. Turning back to Warren, Vanessa mentally braced herself.

'Friends,' she changed in her mind. 'We're only friends now.'

She rested her fingers lightly on the bare skin of his shoulder blades. Applying light pressure, she began to search for the knots and tight muscles she knew were there. Finding a rather large knot towards the center, she gradually began applying more pressure, moving her fingers in gentle, cyclical motions. She let herself get lost in the motion, allowing her mind to wander. Which, in retrospect, was a terrible idea considering she was massaging her ex.

As she finally loosened the center knot, Warren moaned happily, sounding half asleep. The sound triggered flashbacks Vanessa had buried away, and she instinctively dug her nails into Warren's sweaty skin. He hissed, and Vanessa snapped out of it.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Force of-"

She stopped herself again. It wasn't habit. Not anymore.

"I understand."

His answer startled her, and she glanced down at her lap. His head faced to the side, giving her a decent view of his profile. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew his attention was on the conversation.

"You do?"

He shifted again, to flip on his back. He smiled when it didn't hurt as much as it would have a few minutes ago.

"Still working miracles with those hands, I see."

They both faltered at his words.

"I, uh, didn't mean it like that." He coughed.

"I understand."

They sat there, staring at anywhere but each other. Vanessa shifted so she was kneeling on the couch, and Warren's head was resting on the slant of her thighs.

"I didn't know you were a masseuse."

Warren's voice startled her out of her stupor.

"I'm not really," she murmured, absently playing with a lock of his hair. "I've just picked up a few things here and there."

"Personal experience or a few books?" Vanessa tried to ignore the way his voice hardened as he suggested the former. Her body wasn't his concern anymore.

"Both. More so the first."

Warren hummed and looked away. Vanessa elected not to ponder what his sudden shift in mood meant.

After a few awkward minutes, she turned to him to ask him to flip back over so she could continue. Before she could open her mouth, though, she felt a hand snake around the back of her neck. She glanced down to see Warren's arm extended up toward her, and his eyes dark with emotion. He tugged at her and she let him guide her head towards his.

"Warren," she whispered as she drew nearer to his mouth. "I thought we said we wouldn't do this again."

"If I remember correctly," he chuckled lowly. "You said that and then walked out of my apartment. I don't recall agreeing with you."

She tried to muster the willpower to pull away, but found she couldn't. His eyes were too deep, his smile too inviting. She watched him lick his lips, and saw his eyes flick to her own mouth. She couldn't help but mirror his actions, wetting her dry lower lip with her tongue. She watched his eyes darken with want and felt her own resolve give out.

He pulled her to him and she let him, closing the gap between their mouths. In the blur of a second, emotions she had pushed away for years came rushing back to the surface. She ran her fingers through his ever-messy brown hair and felt his hands comb through her own black locks. She traced his jawline as she licked at his lips. He responded immediately, and they took their time exploring each other's mouth, recalling sensitive spots and making up for lost time. Vanessa let his hands trail down her back and rub the sides of her thighs. Her own hands that had travelled to his bare chest began trailing paths up and down his smooth skin, carving around the defined muscle there. They were both fighting back moans, not wanting to alert anyone to their activities. Their courtesy proved to be unnecessary though, because as Warren moved to place his hands on a rather intimate spot above her thighs, the back door slapped open.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, I'm pretty sure that's not good for his back."

Vanessa head snapped up and made eye contact with an amused Tanu. Vanessa had never moved as fast as she did in that moment, and was halfway across the living room before either man could react. Looking at Tanu, she saw mirth dancing around his eyes, partners with a knowing glance. Warren's face was on fire, his breathing hard, much like hers. They met eyes briefly, but Vanessa soon looked away, far too mortified to even stay in the room, let alone look at Warren.

She beat a hasty retreat to her room, intent on losing herself in her research. She took deep steadying breaths, trying to regulate her vibrating heartbeat. She couldn't believe she had done that. She was supposed to be his friend. That's what they were going for here. She couldn't-wouldn't- allow herself to get sucked back into another ill-fated relationship. Her own heart couldn't take it, and she had no right to put Warren's through such pain.

Vanessa sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. Once Tanu was done with his back, she'd tell Warren what she should have said ten minutes ago. They couldn't have a relationship in any way that wasn't platonic. It hadn't worked once, therefore it wouldn't work again. It would hurt him now, sure, but it would save him in the long run. Save him for a girl who deserved him, like Elise

With her unhappy resolve steeled and her mind made up, Vanessa busied herself with her pets, determined not to dwell on what she had to do.

Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if here's any typos. I wrote this on an iPad and uploaded/edited it on one as well and it's really obnoxious. Drop me a review sometime :) adieu!


	4. The Challenge

**Eh, tbh, I wasn't super crazy about last chapter. I had fun writing it, but it just wasn't great. My apologies to all who endured its crappiness. Hope this makes up for it! As usual, sorry for any and all typos.**

* * *

><p>It was nearing spring when Seth issued the challenge to them. He had marched into the kitchen, and plopped down in his seat with more authority than usual. Once every eye had turned to him, he spoke.<p>

"I challenge all of you to a dare. The winner has no generic chores for a month, and the rest pick up his or her slack. Do you accept?"

"Depends," Tanu had spoken up. "What's the challenge?"

"Who can stay awake the longest."

Everyone had perked up. The challenge seemed easy enough, and the prize was nearly irresistible. They had all accepted, barring both sets of Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson. And that was how they all found themselves in the living room at 10 pm on this cool Friday night.

"You're all gonna lose." Seth bragged from his end of the couch. Sitting around the room was Tanu, Kendra, Vanessa, Bracken, and Warren.

"Please," Bracken scoffed. "I've stayed awake for days on end. This will be nothing."

"Not gonna lie, I'll probably lose." Tanu chuckled, his easy nature putting everyone in a good mood.

"I just want to see one of you punks do my chores," Warren was lying on the floor, hands laced behind his head.

"I've had to stay awake in much less pleasant situations, so this should be simple." Vanessa sat across from Kendra, painting and decorating the young girl's nails.

"Exactly," Kendra smirked. "Now you're cozy and comfy in a warm house. Bet you can't do it."

"Well played, Kendra." Vanessa laughed and continued her painting.

"Whatever you think, you're all gonna lose."

"Sure, Seth."

They all carried on like that for a while, doing their own thing. Tanu and Warren discussed the unmapped areas of fablehaven and which one they were going to visit next. Vanessa chimed in now and again, but mostly kept her focus on Kendra, whose nails were turning into an interconnected mural. Kendra chatted with Vanessa, while Bracken and Seth played checkers and chess.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Seth posed the question after getting trounced again by Bracken at checkers. Everyone nodded and agreed, save for Kendra who was blowing on her nails. They looked like the opening shot of the Lion King.

Everyone reorganized themselves around the room to get comfy for the movie (the Avengers). Bracken and Kendra took one end of the couch, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Warren sat in an arm chair and Vanessa curled up on the soft area rug next to the now lit fire ("the fire's way warmer than you" she had said when Warren complained.) Tanu took the remaining arm chair and Seth grabbed the other end of the couch, lying on his side.

Halfway through the movie, Seth surveyed the room. Kendra and Bracken were clearly getting tired, the dumb lovebirds. Tanu was fast asleep, an easy smile on his face as always. Warren's eyes were drooping. Vanessa looked as alert as ever, eyes glued to the screen in rapture. It _was _a good movie.

"You remind me of the Black Widow." Seth heard Warren murmur it as he nudged Vanessa with his foot. She turned and grinned at him, winking. Warren smirked at her and winked back before they both continued watching.

'Ew,' Seth thought. 'Older lovebirds are way grosser.'

He watched the rest of the movie with little disturbance, save for Kendra pushing his feet off her when he tried to stretch. They finished the movie around 2, and everyone stretched their stiff muscles.

"Bracken and Tanu are asleep." Kendra murmured, sounding sluggish herself.

"'Nother movie?" Warren mumbled, rubbing his own eyes.

"Sure." Seth and Vanessa responded together, neither sounding tired. They met eyes and shared a competitive grin.

"Awesome. Kendra, Seth, you pick," he stopped to twist his abdomen around. "Vanessa, I'll take you out for sushi tomorrow if you get the knots out of my back."

"Done." She jumped up as Warren laid down. Kendra and Seth browsed through Netflix as Vanessa walked on Warren's back, used to Warren's back issues and their needs. Either Grandma or Vanessa were constantly getting the knots out.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Kendra posed the question for Vanessa, but Seth answered.

"No! Don't! She'll use me as guinea pig and slip my disks!"

Vanessa and Warren laughed as Kendra shoved him off the couch.

"I think a horror movie would be just the thing to keep us up." Kendra smirked in a very Seth-like manner.

"I like how you think, chica." Warren grunted from the carpet.

"Pick a good one." Vanessa winked.

"Alien!" Seth shouted it as Kendra yelled,

"Woman in Black!"

The kids spent the next ten minutes arguing while Vanessa helped Warren up and into the chair.

"You're getting old, Mr. Burgess."

"You're no teenager yourself Ms. Santoro."

She stuck her tongue out at him and they laughed to themselves as the kids finally picked. To everyone's amazement, they went with Seth's idea, Alien.

Halfway through the new movie, Warren was out for the count and Seth was watching Kendra's eyes droop shut. By the time the credits were rolling, only Vanessa and Seth remained awake.

Seth got up and stretched before joining Vanessa on the rug near the fireplace.

"So, am I gonna win this or are you nocturnal?"

"No, Seth," Vanessa laughed quietly. "I'm not nocturnal. Just older and used to pulling all nighters. I went to college you know."

"No fair. I'd totally win this if Grandpa let us stay up. I'm 13! I could do it!"

"That doesn't mean you should though. Right now, Seth, you're growing more than ever, if you want to be taller than Kendra one day, you need sleep now. There will be plenty of time for sleepless nights ahead, especially with your family's business."

"I guess. But I wish I could now. It could be my thing. Think about it!" Seth spread his arms wide as he stage whispered.

"'Seth Sorenson, Shadow Charmer Extraordinaire! Teenager by Day, Adventurer by night!'"

"That doesn't leave a lot of time for sleeping, it sounds."

"Exactly, so I better practice now."

Vanessa paused and considered him for a moment before smiling.

"I can see why your grandparents get so frustrated with you. You're very good at talking circles around people."

"Thanks!" Seth grin brightened and he puffed his chest with pride.

"So," Vanessa began after a moment. "Why did you issue us all this challenge?"

Seth's happy countenance seemed to dim for a moment as he paused before responding.

"I wanted to show everyone I could do something they couldn't. I wanted to prove to everyone Kendra wasn't the only special kid around here."

"Seth..." Vanessa tried to break in, but Seth was determined to say it all.

"I don't understand! I'm the one who got Vasilis, and went to the Singing Sisters, and bargained with demons, and met the unicorn first, and talked to wraiths, and a giant, and faced a centaur, and beat a freakin' revenant! I mean sure, I may joke around a lot, and mess up a lot, and may be younger and way more immature. I'll admit it! But never once did I get a congratulatory banquet or anything. I'm tired of it, Vanessa. I'm tired of feeling unappreciated and ignored. I may not be fairykind, but I'm a Shadow Charmer. And that's pretty awesome to me."

Seth took a few deep breaths after his outburst and looked around to make sure no one had woken up.

"It's cool to me too."

Seth's head whipped around to meet Vanessa's eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said I think you being a Shadow Charmer is pretty cool. All the stuff you did was amazing Seth. And I'm very sorry no one ever told you so, myself included. You seem to ooze such confidence that no one ever thought you needed the reassurance, and that was very wrong of us.

"Seth, without all you did, this preserve would not still be here. I can guarantee it. Without you, it's probably in the hands of the Sphinx, courtesy of yours truly. So know we all thank you for what you did two years ago, and ever since. Even if we don't say it as much as we should, she, know that you are appreciated every day."

"Thanks, Vanessa." Seth mumbled it, scratching his head in slight embarrassment.

"I have an idea." Vanessa's voice cut softly through the silence moments later.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need someone to help me soon, to restart my research and captures and cataloging of the creatures on the preserve. Your grandfather asked me to do it, and to start as soon as possible. The thing is, I can't to do it alone. It's an awful lot of adventuring and dangerous expeditions for one person to handle. I also need someone to escort me since I'm still not trustworthy enough, apparently. Interested in the job?"

"Me?" Seth couldn't think of anything cooler.

"Well, I'm not talking to the unicorn in a coma over there on the couch."

"Dude! I'm totally in!"

"Fantastic! We'll start this weekend. This job also comes with a side deal."

"Yeah?" Seth couldn't be anymore excited.

"I'm not sure how you'll take this part. I'd also need you to be a guinea pig of sorts, in certain situations. Not all the time, but when the need arises."

"Done."

"Really? You're sure?"

"I don't think you'll kill me, so yeah."

Vanessa now sported her own grin, one of relief and gratitude.

"Thank you Seth."

"No way, thank you. Finally, something I'm doing that Kendra's not."

"That's the plan." Vanessa winked and he laughed.

"We'll have to work the deal out with your grandparents and get them used to it, but with that gilded tongue of yours we should be fine."

"I've done way worse and that was without permission. This'll be a cake walk."

Vanessa's laugh was interrupted by a massive yawn. She checked her watch and shook her head

"I forfeit. It's 4 am and I'm beyond exhausted. Congrats, Seth. You win. You beat a narcoblix at her own game. I'll make you cookie to celebrate once I wake up. Night."

She stood, smiled, and ruffled his hair affectionately before she walked out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Seth grinned and stood, doing a victory dance. He beat everyone _and_ he was gonna go adventuring full time soon. This was worth one kabillion awesome dollars!

Smiling and stretching, Seth decided to call it a night himself. Vanessa could vouch that he stayed awake longest. Feeling better than he had in a long time, Seth climbed the stairs to the attic for a well-deserved and much-needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Plot development. I'm actually really happy with this chapter because I love the family-vibe-thing that's happening, I totally think Vanessa and Seth would have a super cool adventuring buddies relationship, since Warren and Kendra are always off doing their own bonding thing. Kendra and Bracken chapter is up next! If anyone wants anything specifically to happen in the next chapter (within reason), speak now or forever hold your peace. Drop a comment, leave a review, etc. Peace!<strong>


	5. Bracken's Adventures in Babysitting

**For Cosplaygirl2002. Sorry it took so long. Also! I have updated the last few chapters, adding in a new chapter one and taking out some other chap. Enjoy!**

**Warning: gratuitous baby fluff and sassiness ahead.**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Bracken was very intelligent. He had lived through most relevant history, most scientific developments, could guide by the stars, and calculate most anything with a little assistance. He could argue with calm logic to rival Stan and Vanessa. One thing he had never learned (or bothered to learn, really) was child care. And it was about to bit him in the ass.<p>

"-And her teething stuff is in the freezer. Got it kens?"

"Yep! Any blix-y things I should be looking out for?"

"I think Vanessa's giving Bracken the info on that stuff."

Bracken heard their conversation in the living room from the kitchen in the old manor. Stan and Ruth had permitted Warren to fix it up, make it habitable, and all that jazz when he married Vanessa. The brownIes had helped and now the place was looking better than ever. He glanced around the spacious, modern kitchen, feeling both at home and uneased. He felt his despair and anxiety worsen as he looked at the crayon drawings decorating the large refrigerator.

"Never taken care of a child before?"

Bracken nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard Vanessa's voice behind him.

"Don't /do/ that!" He all but shrieked, gripping his chest.

"Walk around my own house? Ok, got it." She rolled her eyes and finished detaching the hidden knife from under the counter.

"You know what I mean. And that may or may not be my issue here."

"It totally is."

"Yeah, I know."

Vanessa laughed under her breath as she took a last look around the kitchen, surveying the spots where there would normally be weaponry.

"Just keep my kid alive, alright? That's all I'm asking. Kendra's got enough maternal instinct to make up for your lack of human emotion."

Bracken laughed lightly at the light-hearted jab.

"Alright, blix. I'll keep her alive."

Vanessa walked forward to lean across the granite countertop and look him in the eye.

"If she shows any signs of...magical development...call me. If it's going to happen, it will be soon."

"Got it." They shared a brief smile and walked out to join Warren and Kendra in living room they were sitting in the couch watching Lucy attempt to crawl. Vanessa and Bracken halted in the archway to watch as well, smiles growing as they watched the little girl try to wiggle someplace not on her blanket. She was failing, but it was cute.

"Warren." Vanessa spoke up softly a few moments later, eyes never leaving her daughter.

Bracken watched Warren sigh and stand up, Kendra following suit. Vanessa walked over and stooped to pick up Lucy. She hugged her daughter to her and kissed her head, murmuring something in Spanish before handing her off to Warren. She smiled briefly and Bracken and Kendra, the room, turned he corner, and was out of sight.

"Unbelievable," Warren huffed under his breath. "Has a kid and still can't handle emotions like a normal person."

He sighed and hugged his daughter, looking over her at him and Kendra.

"Should the mission go as planned, we'll be back in three days. Should it not..well, we'll try to get in contact."

"Good luck." Bracken heard the catch in Kendra's voice and held his own emotion at bay. The mission wasn't easy, and Stan had been reluctant to send them. Personal relations aside, tough, Warren and Vanessa had risen through the ranks to become two of the best knights out there. There had been on other choice.

"We'll be back. Pinky promise."

Kendra smiled a watery smile and let Warren say goody bye to his distressed daughter, who was leaning out of his arms in a desperate attempt to follow her mother.

"No, Lucy, can't see Mama. Not right now." Lucy turned her confused and sad gaze on her father, who kissed her forehead and held her close for a moment. Bracken couldn't help but feel intrusive.

"We'll be back, princess. We're not leaving you. We love you. Be good. We love you."

Warren sighed, kissed Lucy's head once more, and handed her to Kendra. He waved, turned around, and followed the direction his wife had gone. Bracken pretended to not notice the hand he swiped across his face.

He turned to face Kendra, who was trying to comfort Lucy. She was looking around and whimpering, no doubt wondering where her parents were. She started struggling desperately when she heard the jeep start up outside. The tears finally started falling as the car pulled out and the noise faded away.

Kendra sighed and nodded towards the kitchen.

"You make dinner and I'll try to calm her down?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He leaned in the kiss her briefly and but failed to pull away before getting smacked with a baby fist. Kendra laughed as bracken feigned fatal injury. His goofy actions eventually pulled a sniffle from Lucy, who had paused her crying to watch the unicorn collapse on the couch, hand over his abdomen, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"C'mon, Macbeth, we're hungry." Kendra nudged him lightly with her toe.

"Woe is me, no sympathy from my beloved. Woe!"

Kendra huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling the whole time. Lucy giggled a little as Bracken flopped around like a dead fish. She put her fingers in her mouth as she watched him, then looked at Kendra curiously with her wide brown eyes.

Kendra smiled as an idea came to her mind.

"Well, if you won't make dinner, I guess you'll have to play with Lucy while I do. Have fun!" Kendra chirped sassily, plopping Lucy down on her blanket.

"Kendra, no, wait. Babe wait! No babe wait! Babe!" Bracken tried desperately to right himself and chase after her.

"Quoting Hot Rod will get you nowhere!" Kendra called from the kitchen.

"Ugh." Bracken sighed and plopped down on his knees next to the baby. He flopped onto his stomach after, making the tiny thing giggle again.

"Ken, how old is she?" He called out as he stared at Lucy, unsure of what to do. She stared back, almost looking expectant.

"About four months. Why?"

"What does she..I don't know..do?"

"Uh, breathe, eat, poop, and babble."

"What about entertainment?"

"She likes to touch things and occasionally smack them. And drool."

"...she really is Warren's child."

"You bet."

Bracken preoccupied himself with playing with Lucy after that. Which meant spending about an hour handing her things to gnaw on, and then toss across the room. He was actually getting into it, seeing how far she could throw her blocks, when Kendra called them for dinner.

"Kendra!"

"What now?"

"How do I pick her up?"

"With your hands."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Kendra I'm serious."

"You caught me. Use your feet."

"Kendra!"

"Bracken!"

"If I drop her, you face Vanessa."

"If you drop her, you face me."

"...Prayer circle for Uncle Bracken."

Bracken stooped and grabbed the wriggly baby around the waist. He held her at arms length, staring at her back confusedly, before shrugging and walking towards the kitchen. He placed her on the island countertop once he got there.

"Nailed it!" He chirped happily, stretching his stiff back.

Kendra was torn between laughing and smacking Bracken upside the head. Instead, she grabbed Lucy under the arms and placed her in her high chair. The baby started gurgling and clapping as she realized she would soon be fed. Kendra smiled and made a face at her "niece" before turning to Bracken.

"Grab her milk out of the fridge?"

"Kk."

"You sound like a 13 year old."

"Maybe I am."

Bracken spun around and grabbed the carton of milk, plopping it on the counter, looking pleased. Kendra snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Wrong milk."

Bracken looked at the carton and then the baby. Then back to the fridge. Then back to the baby.

"Oh...well...you're wrong milk."

"Nice comeback."

"I try, dearest."

Bracken placed the carton back in the fridge and grabbed one of the previously overlooked baby bottles filled with the apparent "right" milk. He eyed it warily as he walked back over.

"Is there a difference in the milks?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Kidding you I am not, Kens. What's the difference?"

Kendra looked like she was gonna die from holding in her laughter.

"Well, um, that milk is specifically for, uh babies."

"Couldn't they have left the carton? I think we're capable enough of filling bottles."

"Um, babe, that kind doesn't come from cartons."

"Huh?"

"Vanessa had to, uh, prepare that herself."

Bracken's eyes flashed back to the bottle, the pieces clicking together in his mind. Kendra mentally counted down.

'3...2...1...explosion.'

"EUUUUUGH!" Bracken practically hurled the milk at a cackling Kendra, wiping his hands vigorously on his shirt. He looked around frantically before throwing himself at the kitchen sink, turning on the hot water and dumping about a pint of dish soap on his hands. He turned his head sideways to yell at Kendra.

"That's foul, you know that? Downright foul! And you have a horrid, horrid sense of humor!" He turned back around muttering under his breath. "Blix milk, can't believe I even looked at the stuff...why couldn't I smell it? What's wrong with me?...Losing my touch, that's what..Oh mother, what if I'm getting old!"

Kendra's laughter had subsided and she was left gasping for air.

"Are you..done...your royal highness?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Want to feed her while I serve?"

"Oh no, that's your job officially."

"Thanks babe, plates are in that cabinet."

Bracken turned and grabbed two plates, dishing some of the food onto each. He turned around to place them on the table as Kendra finished feeding Lucy. She placed the bottle in the sink and then the baby in her high chair. Once settled, Kendra and Bracken dug in, hungry from the day.

"What do you think they're doing?"

Bracken looked up to see Kendra staring at her plate, pushing her food around. He reached across the table and grasped her hand with his.

"I'm sure they're fine, my dear. Probably still flying to the rendezvous point."

"All the way in New Zealand."

"I hope they take pictures. Very Tolkien-esque out there."

Kendra cracked a smile at his attempt to cheer her up. He smiled back warmly and leaned in, closing his eyes ever so slowly-

Only to be interrupted by something warm and moist slapping his cheek. Sauce.

"And that's why you don't leave your plate near a baby."

"Definitely a blix's child."

"Mildly racist."

"Definitely Vanessa's child."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kendra gave Lucy a bath while Bracken cleaned up the living room, following the helpful "Toy Map" Warren had left him to point out where everything goes.<p>

"Bracken, can you come here? I think she's hurt."

Bracken was by Kendra's side in the blink of an eye, looking at Lucy intently.

"And you pretend you don't care."

"Yes, yes, I'm a big softie. Now what's wrong?"

"I don't know. She just looks distressed, but she's not screaming like she's hungry, and I I just changed her."

"Maybe she misses her parents?"

"She doesn't look sad, though. She looks uncomfortable."

Bracken gazed at Lucy's frowning face and tear-filled eyes for a moment more. Then it dawned on him.

"Her teeth are coming in! Her mouth must be hurting."

"Babies usually don't teeth this early."

"I don't think they're human teeth."

"Oh!"

Bracken dashed to the freezer to grab a teething thing, settling on a soft, frozen, centaur chew-thing.

"Here you go, Little Light."

Kendra looked at him amusedly as he passed the toy to Lucy, who grasped it gratefully in her tiny hands. She placed it in her mouth, gnawing on it almost viciously.

"That's too cute to be disconcerting."

"Aw, Uncle Bracken. Putting aside racial boundaries to enjoy the mannerisms of a blix baby."

"What can I say? I'm a trendsetter."

"Sure thing, Unicouture."

"...well done."

"I try, dearest."

* * *

><p>Bracken was asleep on the couch, having passed out watching TV, when a violent shaking awoke him.<p>

"Hzzah..wuzzat? Whozere?"

"Bracken, come here! Look!"

He blearily followed Kendra up the stairs to the nursery, through the playroom and into the bedroom.

"Look!"

Bracken rubbed his eyes and looked into the crib. A smiling, gurgling face stared back at him, kicking her little feet and waving tiny fists.

"She's not in pain anymore?" He looked at Kendra questioningly.

"Look why!"

He turned back to Lucy and peered closer, his vision focusing more.

"Oh."

Nestled deep in her soft gums, two little white dots were poking through the baby flesh, pointed and pearly. Fangs.

"Oh boy."

"We have to send a pic to Vanessa! Hold her?"

"Sure thing."

Too tired to argue or be bothered by anything, Bracken hoisted the little girl into his arms (Kendra had given him a crash course in baby holding after dinner). He illuminated their faces with some wispy tendrils of fairy magic, not wanting to turn on the brighter over head light. Lucy opened her little mouth wide when Bracken teased her with his pointer finger and Kendra took the picture.

"And sent."

Placing Lucy back down, Bracken waved goodnight to her and turned around. He stretched as he padded out of the room as Kendra tucked Lucy in again. He waited for her outside the doorway, then offered her his arm when she appeared. They began to make their way towards the nearest guest room.

"Fun day?" Kendra asked him as she leaned her head on his arm.

"Loved every moment of it." He placed a kiss on her head.

"Even the milk?"

"...almost every minute"

They both laughed as they opened the door to the room, Kendra going to the adjoined bathroom, Bracken flopping on the bed. By the time Kendra joined him, he was half asleep.

"Not so easy being parents, huh?"

"We should offer to babysit for them more. This is exhausting."

"Mmh."

Kendra snuggled against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his own arms around hers and the two soon drifted off into sleep, feeling accomplished and closer than ever before.

* * *

><p>Halfway around the world, Vanessa Santoro's phone buzzed slightly in her pocket. She slowed her steady pace and dropped to the back of the hiking group, quietly pulling the device out. She hurriedly unlocked the phone when she saw it was from Kendra. She nearly dropped the phone when she saw the picture.<p>

"Warren!" She sprinted forward a few yards to catch up with her husband. He turned to face her, a small smile gracing his previously somber face.

"What's up, Ness?"

"Look."

He took the phone and studied the picture, zooming in further to look at his daughter's mouth, and the area Bracken seemed to be pointing to. A full-blown grin blossomed on his face when he got the gist, and he handed the phone back to Vanessa. Looking around to make sure no one was paying them much mind, he quickly kissed her cheekbone.

"Congrats, Van," He whispered under his breath. "Looks like I'm wrapped around the fingers of two blixes now."

"I wish we were home." She sighed, the setting sun casting shadows over her saddened face.

"I do too. I miss her more every second."

They fell silent again, until Mara and Trask, their partners on this particular mission, spoke up.

"Couldn't help but overhear-"

"But if you're really hellbent on being home quickly-"

"Let's pick up the pace, shall we?"

Vanessa and Warren glanced at each other and nodded, once again resuming a trotting pace. But even with the knowledge that every step brought them closer to their daughter, Vanessa had never felt quite so far from home.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand done. This could either end here or continue a little longer, like until V and W come home. Let me know what you guys want. Sorry this took so long, been sick and stressed. Had fun writing this, though, more fun than i thought I would. Let me know, any of you, if you have nay requests. I'd love to fill them out. Leave a comment if you feel like it or PM me with any requests. Peace out cub scouts!<strong>


End file.
